Seeking Revenge And Saving The World
by Laura16393
Summary: Max and flock are staying at Dr. Martinez's house. A bomb causes Dr. Martinez to be left in a coma, and as Max discovers who is responsible, she learns the world is in danger again from an enemy she thought she'd destroyed. Lots of Faxness
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first ever fan fiction I have posted so it might not be very good. I haven't really figured out a plot just yet. I'm sort of making it up as I go along.  
I am not very good at writing for Max so some parts may sound like her where as others might not.  
But I hpoe you enjoy it, and please review it to tell me what you think. Thanks**

* * *

"Wow, Max!" Nudge cried happily when she saw me. "You look so … grown up."

"Um thanks," I said awkwardly, tugging at my tight, deep blue dress. I felt so uncomfortable. I mean come on, me, wearing a dress, _and_ make up. I wished I could just be wearing my usual jeans and a T-shirt. So much more practical. I mean what if I ended up in a fight? This seemed reasonably likely. How was I supposed to kick butt wearing this. But I had no choice. It was my Mom's birthday and we were all going out for a shmansy meal together, and she got to control what we could wear. Urgh.

I looked at the other two girls, and was astonished. I'd never seen them looking so … clean. Nudge's hair wasn't its usual uncontrollably curly mess. It was sleek and straight, framing her dark face perfectly. I wondered how my mom had managed that. She, like me, was wearing a dress, although she looked quite comfortable in it, unlike me. Angel looked even more adorable than usual, in a short white skirt and pink top, her blonde hair set in loose curls.

"Isn't this great Max?" Angel cried happily. "I feel like a princess." I looked at her, and couldn't help agreeing.

"Yes sweetie, you look beautiful." However inside I was wondering how offended my mum would be if I just changed back into my normal clothes.

You don't want to offend anyone Max. Not now, this is a very important time for you. Give your Mom what she wants while you still can.

As if being a human avian hybrid - to put it nicely - wasn't enough, I had a voice inside my head too.

_But what do you mean while I still can? _I thought, but I knew the voice wouldn't answer. The voice almost never answered my questions.

"Max?" A gleeful cry interrupted my thoughts, as Ella, my little (non avian, and blood related) sister, bounded into the room, looking very pretty, in a long green dress. "Wow!" she said, and again I felt uncomfortable. "You can't even tell you're not normal, I mean you can't even see the wings." Nudge, Angel and I had all been given shawls to put around our shoulders, to keep our wing s hidden, as encase you didn't already know, having wings isn't exactly normal. Not for people who are100 humans anyway.

Ella hurried out of the room happily, talking about going to see the boys, and blushing slightly.

_I wonder what that's about _I thought.

Maybe you should pay closer attention to some things, the voice chimed in and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"You're Mom says she wants you downstairs." Totals voice came through the open doorway, followed by Total himself. "She was going on about photos or some – wow!" Total looked at each of us in turn. Angel giggled at Total's tongue, which was hanging out of his open mouth.

"Urgh" I moaned, thinking of letting the others see me dressed like this.

My Mom was waiting in the kitchen for us, and started weeping happily as Me, Angel, and Nudge joined her.

"You all look so beautiful." She cried, making me feel, if possible, even more awkward. I hated mushy talks about people's feelings. It was one of my main aims in life to avoid them at all costs. However Angel and Nudge seemed to enjoy being in the spotlight

"Where are the boys?" I asked, so I didn't have to respond to what she just said.

"They are coming now," I heard Ella call from the top of the stairs.

Fang was worried. He kept imagining Max all dressed up, and didn't know how he was going to be able to resist his feelings for her. He found it hard to do so when she was dressed normally, so how hard would it be to restrain them tonight? He remembered the last time they'd kissed, how her eyes had suddenly filled will fear, longing and confusion, before she had flown away. He wished she would just tell him what she felt, but that was so not Max. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, brushing a piece of black hair out of his eyes.

"Fang?" Iggy called from the next room, sounding worried.

"What's up Ig?" Fang asked, now leaning against Iggy's door frame.

"Erm…how do I look?"

"You can't, your blind." Fang joked, until Iggy shot him the bird. "You look great." And Fang wasn't lying. Iggy looked really handsome, wearing a pair of black trousers and a golden coloured shirt, with his hair flopping down onto his face.

"Really?" Iggy asked happily, and Fang sniggered.

"Trying to impress someone?"

"We all know who he's trying to impress," laughed Gazzy, practically bouncing into the room.

"Who?" Fang asked. He guessed he hadn't been taking notice of these things, as his mind was to preoccupied with thoughts of Max.

"Freaking duh, it's kind of obvious." Gazzy giggled, while Iggy shot shut-up-now-or-you'll-get-it looks at him. When Fang still looked blank Gazzy sighed. "Ella! He lurves-OW!" Something big and heavy just hit the side of Gazzy's head, just as Ella walked in. At first she just saw at Gazzy clutching his head, and looked confused but once he had mumbled,

"How is it that the blind guy has such a good shot?' She made a small "Oh" and let out a giggle, glancing admiringly at Iggy.

"Mum wants you all down now, she wants photos." Ella left, leaving Iggy looking rather pleased with himself.

I fixed a fake smile on my face as my Mom snapped photos of me, Angel, and Nudge. Both Angel and Nudge were practically glowing with happiness where as was grimacing with annoyance and embarrassment I wondered what the boys would say about how I was dressed, what Fang would say. I was lost in my thoughts a little longer, unable to decide what feelings I held for Fang.

"You look beautiful." Fang whispered in my ear. I spun around, shocked. I hated it when he creeped up on me like that, unnaturally silent.

"Wha-'" I began to ask but was startled into silence by how he looked. His dark hair hung low over his forehead. He was wearing a pale blue shirt, which he had left un-tucked and slightly open at the neck, over dark pair of trousers.

Shut your mouth Max my voice chimed in, and I realised I had left it hung open. I snapped my teeth together angrily.

"Come on; let's get a photo of all of you." My Mom said, and we all got into a line.

Fang couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her brown hair hung low over her shoulders, and she wore a silky deep blue dress, which was tight at the top but flared out at the waist. It was the most feminine thing Fang had ever seen her in. She looked … amazing.

"Let's go then." My Mom started shepherding us all towards the door. I headed for my usual comfy sneakers, but as I slipped them on I felt people's eyes on me.

"What are you doing Max?" Angel asked, looking shocked.

"You can't wear those shoes with that dress!" Nudge cried in disbelief. Geez, my Mom, Angel and Nudge were looking at me like I had just killed someone. I heard Fang snigger at my "stupidity", but I was happy when my Mom gave him a pair of shmansy, shiny black shoes to wear, and I saw his face fall into a disgusted expression.

"Here you go, Max." Angel handed me a pair of blue, satin high heels to match my dress. I snorted.

"Mom!" I cried. "Come on. I have let you dress me up, do my make up, make me get my hair done at the hair dressers, but now I'm putting my foot down. I will not wear these shoes!"

"Max-" But Fang cut my Mom off.

"It's OK, Dr. Martinez," Fang said politely. " I don't think Max should have to wear those shoes." I grinned happily at him. "I mean, she won't be able to walk in them. She will probably end up breaking something." My smile turned to a grimace, and I angrily forced my feet into the shoes, gently tying the ribbon around my leg.

Fang was smirking at me, but it turned out he was right. I couldn't walk in these shoes. How did anyone walk in these shoes? They were a freakin' health hazard.

"Want to see what happens if I kick you, while I'm wearing these shoes?" I whispered to Fang. "I bet it won't be pretty. Something like the heel goes into your chest."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like my story so far, please review, good or bad so I know how I can improve. I don't really like this chapter too uch and so I am going to try make the next one much better.  
And I can't take credit for any of the characters ect. Credit all goes to James Pattinson.**

* * *

Jeb was waiting for us outside the restaurant, dressed in a pale grey suit.

"Hey sweetie, you look great," he told me as I climbed, or more like stumbled, out of my Mom's car. Stupid shoes. I still didn't know whether I could trust Jeb, not after what he had said and done, so I just ignored him.

I was nearly screaming inside as we walked into the restaurant. It was small, and so totally crowded. I tensed, and I saw Fang do the same thing next to me. I held out my hand for Iggy to take, so I could lead him through the maze of small tables to ours, but I realised Ella was already guiding him. Could that be what my voice had meant earlier? Did Iggy and Ella like each other, and I hadn't been paying close enough attention to notice it.

Yeah they do, Angel told me inside my head. Having a mind reading and controlling six year old was useful at times, although I still had to have a talk with her about right and wrong. Something I had been putting off for a while.

I hated this restaurant already. How was I supposed to just sit hear while we ate. It was too enclosed, to loud. I couldn't help scanning the crowded room for possible threats.

"Order as much as you want everyone," My Mom said, remembering us mutants needed at least 3000 calories a day.

"Won't they think we are a bit strange for ordering so much?" Gazzy asked smiling. I knew he remembered the last restaurant we had been to. We flew away, before we had even had our starters, but not before I dumped a pot of olive oil on the waiters head. That wasn't the best plan we had ever had, as the next day we were splashed across newspapers everywhere. I guess that that's just ad occupational hazard of being a mutant bird freak.

We all ordered, and the waiter looked like he wanted to ask about the amount of food, but before he had chance Angel chimed in.

"You aren't going to ask why we have so much food, you will tell the people making it that we are high priority customers and so we need it quickly."

"High priority – need it quickly," was all the waiter mumbled as he left. Angel looked quite pleased with herself, and Ella giggled. I really did need to have that talk with Angel soon.

I was tense and twitchy as we ate our way through the 12 starters we had, but no one else seemed to be as paranoid as me. A pretty, blonde girl was sat on a table near by, and kept glancing over at Fang, smiling. This sent acid churning in my stomach, and after half an hour of watching them send each other flirtatious glances, I was ready to snap.

"I'm going to the loo," I said, and tottered away in my stupid high heels.

The toilets were empty when I got to them, thank god, and I noticed a small window, just big enough for me to fit through.

_I will only be gone ten minutes _I thought, jumping onto the window sill. I unfurled my wing and took off, feeling the power and freedom as I flew away. I put on a sudden burst of speed, now flying at over two hundred miles an hour. I saw the town, disappear. I found myself oven a dark space and flew down, tucking in my wings as I landed on a thick branch. I landed badly in my shoes, and fell twenty feet to the floor, knocking the breath out of me.

"These shoes are so not practical." Kicking flyboy's butts; no problem. Walking in heels this high; did my Mom want me to kill myself?

"Where did you go?" My Mom asked fifteen minutes later when I returned to the table.

"Nowhere," I mumbled back. Fang looked at me and cocked one eyebrow. I hated it how he knew me so well. I was desperate to get out of here, but I knew I couldn't just leave.

After another hour we had finally finished and were leaving the restaurant.

"I left Celeste," Angel whined.

"I'll go get her Angel." My Mom walked slowly back to the table, and grabbed Angel's tatty teddy bear.

Iggy was suddenly tense beside me, and I knew he had sensed danger.

"Ig, what's wron-" I tried to ask

"There is a bomb!" Iggy pulled me around to face him. "At our table."

I panicked. I knew Iggy must have heard it ticking; he had the best hearing out of any of us. I spun around; my Mom was still over there.

"Mom, quick get away from-" A large bang went off, and we were all thrown off our feet. Screams came from all around us, and I knew my Mom would have been hurt. She was too close not to have been. I forced myself up, my left leg dripping blood.

"MOM?" I cried, heading towards where the bomb had gone off. The whole place was covered in flames, and the smoke was choking me. But I had to get to her.

I saw her, through the flames, lying on the floor. Her head was bleeding badly, and she wasn't moving. I tried to pick her up, but she was too heavy, so I began dragging her to the door. Jeb came to help, and scooped her up in his arms. We got through the doors, and lay my Mom down on the side walk.

Ambulances arrived within minutes, and took us all to the hospital with her. The antiseptic smell burned my nostrils, reminding me of the school, but I ignored it. Ella was crying in Iggy's arms. Her face was covered in soot, and she had tear tracks on her cheeks. Angel was hugging me tightly, sending me calm thoughts. The others were sat at the back of the ambulance, not wanting to get in the way.

"She is alive, she's just in a coma." We were at the hospital, and the doctors had examined my Mom. "We don't know when she will wake up," the doctor told me.

"She will definitely wake up though won't she?" I had a lump in my throat and I kept blinking back tears. I didn't want to break down in front of the flock.

"I think the best thing you can do now is go home and get cleaned up. We will call you if there is any change." I understood he was telling me that she might not wake up. I watched the monitor next to my Mom bleep, and I was thankful she was alive.

**The doctor is right. Go home. You being here is putting her in more danger**. I knew the voice was right so I signaled to the flock, Ella and Jeb.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took a while for me to write this chapter. I have only been back at school 2 days and the stupid teachers have given me loads of work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has alot of Fax in it, causle everyone loves Fax :p. Please read and review because I would really like to know what you think of it, and how to improve it. I don't really like this chhapter much and I will try to improve when I write tmore chapters. I will carry on updating as soon as possible.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Any of the characters in this fan fiction. These characters all came from James Pattersons amazing imagination.**

Chapter Three

"Go get cleaned up." I ordered the others, when we were back at the house, and then I took off.

_They better do what I told them to,_ I thought but highly doubted they would.

**You'd be surprised. They may listen to someone other than you.**

"Where's she going?" Nudge asked Fang.

"She is OK isn't she?" Angel asked.

"Our bombs were better than that one!" Gazzy whispered to Iggy.

"I hope my Mom's OK," cried Ella.

"Gazzy, and Iggy, do not try blow anything up. We have had enough bombs for one day. Nudge, I don't know where she's going, but I will go after her. Angel, I don't know if she's OK but I will find out. Ella, if your Mom is anything like Max then she will be fine. Now everyone, do what Max says, and go and get cleaned up."

Everyone just gawped at Fang. That was the longest any of them had ever heard him talk for, and he never usually gave orders.

"Hey guys, what's been happening?" Total trotted out the house happily, and didn't seem to know about Dr. Martinez. "Why are you all black? You trying to look like me?"

"Inside, now!" Fang shouted.

As everyone went inside, Fang heard Total mutter, "Why's he so bossy today? Max is normally the control freak. Where is Max anyway?" Fang restrained himself, with difficulty, from grabbing Total by the tail, and throwing him against the wall.

I flew quickly through the dark forest, wanting to escape from everyone so they couldn't see me cry. I was Maximum Ride, I was meant to be strong, stoic. I landed on a thick branch, around 3 miles away from the house. I thought back to what the voice said back at the hospital. It was right. It was my fault my Mom was in a coma. I put her in danger by just seeing her.

_Great _I thought _I'm a danger magnet as well as a mutant freak, and I have put my own Mom in hospital._

The only way to fix this Max is to save the world.

"I thought I had already done that!" I screamed, letting my tears come now, and punching the tree trunk, which did not help, just hurt. _Note to self: don't take anger out on hard things. It just hurts. _"Ow!"

The world will never be safe Max, no matter how many times you save it.

"Then what's the point?" I threw out my wings and leapt down from the branch. I felt a painful tear going down my right wing, but I ignored it I sat at the bottom of the tree trunk, and curled myself into a ball. There I lay sobbing, until I felt someone's arms around me.

"Max?" Fang sounded worried. "Come on; let's get you back to the house." I let him pick me up. "Max, your wing doesn't look very good; there is a lot of blood. We will have to walk." Fang led me back to the house, while I struggled to control myself. I didn't want the flock to see me like this. I tried never to cry in front of them. I was their leader.

It was quiet when we got back to the house, and I was surprised Iggy or Gazzy hadn't blown it up.

"What did you do?" I asked. It annoyed me that the flock had listened to Fang. They barely ever listened to me.

"I was bossy." He smiled one of his rare smiles at me and I couldn't help laughing.

He took me up to the bathroom and ran me a bath. Once it was full he put me in, fully clothed. After a minute I was surprised to see the colour of the water. It was a deep, red, and brown.

"So, are you going to talk to me?" Fang asked quietly while I relaxed in the hot water.

"It was my fault." My voice shook as I said this, and I began to cry again. I didn't know why, but, unlike normal, it felt easy to talk to Fang. "If I wasn't here this wouldn't have happened and… and…" I couldn't go on.

"It wasn't your fault, Max" Fang was looking at my wing carefully. I noticed it had a small gash in it, and remembered the tearing feeling I had felt in the woods.

"Is it OK?"

"I think so" said Fang, bandaging it up carefully. "But It would be better if we had a doctor to look-" He stopped talking when he saw I was crying again. We would have had a doctor to look at my wing if my Mom wasn't in a coma. While I controlled myself, Fang sat on the edge of the bath, stroking my hair. It was weird having Fang look after me. I mean, it was normally me who did all the looking after. But now it was the opposite. I could so get used to this. Weirdly enough, I liked being looked after, but I would never leave the Flock to be attended to by Fang. One hour of him being boss, fine. One day, no flock left.

"What are you thinking?" Fang asked me. Wow. Deja vu .He'd asked me that before, just before the first time we kissed. Oh God. He can't be going _there_ again can he?

"I'm thinking," I said jumping up, splashing dirty bath water everywhere, completely covering Fang. "That I need to go get the flock in bed." I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around myself, not bothering to take off my wet clothes.

"I know you love Fang back." Angel said whilst I was tucking her in, ten minutes later.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" I was trying to play dumb. Not the best idea when Angel could see every freaking thought inside my head. So my mind defenses hadn't been strong enough to keep her out. She too knew about the whole, somewhat disturbing and complicated, relationship between me and Fang.

"You and Fang love each other!" Angel giggled.

"Fang's basically my brother, sweetie, I love him like I love you and the rest of the flock." It was true Fang was just like a brother to me, so where did all these new feelings suddenly come from.

"You're lying to me." Angel turned her back on me and shut her eyes.

**You're lying to yourself too, Max.**


End file.
